Dreams And Wishes
by WallyIsDancing
Summary: Percy/OC Stacy Watches Percy as He lays In the infirmary in a short coma. Don't Like Original Characters? To Bad :P


Percy/OC [Original Character]

Bwahahaha

I Do Not Own Percy Jackson And The Olympians.

Only My OC Stacy

* * *

><p>"<em>Percy you need to realize, you can't stop me from doing this!" Stacy screamed as she grabbed her backpack and begun packing for her quest. She grabbed only the essentials; Ambrosia, 2 extra pair of cloths, cash she earned during the school year and few extra things. She needed to leave, it was her destiny.<em>

"_You'll die! The prophecy said so! 'You shall find the girl with the crescent scar, soon after watch her fall like a shooting star.' How can you go along with a prophecy like that Stacy?" Percy yelled as he blocked the exit of Cabin 4. Stacy glared at him, wishing he would stop acting like a hormonal bitch. _

_She couldn't believe he was holding out on bring her on her first quest since her calming of being Demeter's daughter. All these months training and practicing would be in vain. She wanted to go so baddy it hurt. Why couldn't he see that?_

"_I know the danger's Percy. You don't have to protect me!"_

Stacy wrapped her cold fingers around herself, trying to battle off the tingling feeling in the middle of her chest. She hated to admit it but she wanted him back. She wanted him next to her while telling her horrible jokes. She wanted him to call her scar face and make fun of her bad habit of biting her nails. Even more than that, she wanted him to hug her and tell her she was loved. Just like always.

She placed her hands on Percy's and held his hand tightly. She looked at his once more, becoming aware of his serene expression as he lay asleep, undisturbed. With her soft small hands, she rubbed his cheek lovingly, taking note how soft his skin compared to hers.

"Wake up… Please… Just wake up…" She said as she began to sob. She hated this feeling of being alone. She hated seeing him in such a week state.

"It's not your fault you know…" said a voice from behind the open door. Stacy turned away to meet two gray orbs as eyes and a frown. Annabeth sighed and walked into the infirmary, sitting next to the heart broken girl. Annabeth took short stare at Percy then gazed into Stacy's golden brown eyes, trying to find something she hoped wasn't there; love.

"He chose to protect you… There is no reason to blame yourself…" She said as she stood up and walked out of the building.

"Thank you…" said Stacy in a soft tone, trying not to break down crying again. Annabeth couldn't stay there. The love and tenderness in the air given off by Stacy was almost chocking. It hurt to be even near the building.

"_Stacy!" Percy screamed as he held out an arm for her to take. Her fingers ached, wanting to let go of the one thing holding her from plummeting down to the sharp rocks below. She knew the rock she was holding onto for dear life was going to crumble. It was only just a matter of time before it did._

"_Percy… Percy I'm scared…" She said as she tightened her grip on the cold rock. She knew it, she was going to fall. Percy was right, she was going to fall just like the prophecy declared. Tears ran down her light tan cheeks, making the slash on the top of her cheek sting. _

"_Don't be! I won't let you fall!" He screamed as he stretched out his arm, trying to reach hers. The screams of Annabeth telling them that she was on her way to help seemed far, unreachable. It was already too late. They all they that._

_Stacy's bloody hand made it harder to hold a tight grip on the cold rock, making her slip slowly. A Sob escaped her lip. She wished that this pain, this nightmare would go away. 'Man… This is a lame way to die…' she said to herself as she pondered the possibilities. She knew what she had to do. She had made up her mind. She wouldn't drag Percy into her Prophecy; she was planning to die alone. _

_With every amount of energy she had, she forced herself to look at Percy straight in the eye and did the one thing he wishes she hadn't. She smiled. Even with blood smeared on her face, dirt covered her from head to toe, her natural curly hair tangled in knots, tears running down her cheeks; she looked stunning when she smiled. _

"_No… No Stacy don't you dare! Don't you let go!" Percy screamed as he stretched his arm out more till it burned. His own tears impaired his image of her, making her look farther and farther away. He couldn't lose her. Not after all they have gone through together. _

"_Percy… I Love you…" Stacy said as she fully let go of her grip of the rock._

"_No!" Screamed Percy_

_As she felt the wind travel around her whole body, she somehow felt at peace. 'At least I told him…' She thought as a single tear of joy ran down her cheek. She was okay with dying. She made up her mind; her friends over herself._

_Then suddenly two arms wrapped around Stacy tightly, pressing her onto another body. Percy had jumped off the cliff right after she let go; following her._

"_Dumbass…" He whispered in her ear as both of them hit something that felt like ice cold jell-o. Then blackness covered them both. _

Stacy laid her head on Percy's bed, completely worn out. It had been a full week since that incident and Percy was in a coma of some sort. Stacy was lucky. She had woken up with a broken rib and minor cuts and scrapes. Percy wasn't nearly that luck.

Stacy took Percy's hand once more and kissed his finger tips, wishing he was awake. She owed him so much.

"You're the dumbass Perseus Jackson… Risking your own life for some stupid girl... Bless the Gods, you could have died…" She said as she rubbed his hand with her thumb. Then suddenly, Percy's hand griped hers.

"I think… This girl was worth the risk…" Percy said with his eyes close. Stacy gawked, baffled at his sudden response. Then realizing what had just happened, tears of bliss ran down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly.

Once she finally pulled away, Percy looked at her with tender eyes. He was so happy; he had saved the girl he loved with all his heart. He reached his hand out and pushed a strain of her hair behind her ear so that he could see her golden eyes better. Then, he just smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay…" He said as he held her hand. He then pulled her down close to his level and did the one thing she thought he would never do; he kissed her. Once he pulled away, he rubbed the crescent moon shape scar on bottom corner of her left eye.

"I Love you too…" He said. Then without any hesitation, Stacy pressed her lips to Percy and kissed his lips deeply, engulfed with joy. She was so happy.

"Get a room other then the infirmary!" shouted one of the campers. Percy and Stacy then stopped, completely embarrassed. They then looked at each other with a grin. Sometimes, dreams and wishes do come true.

* * *

><p>Cheesy Ending :D<p>

Plain And Simple; I Was Bored :P


End file.
